Awake at Night
by LilacFoxGirl1
Summary: Just because it's bedtime, doesn't mean that Pichu and the other children Smashers go to sleep right away. Sometimes words just have to be exchanged, or wishes that need to be asked for. Pichu knows of this, and if you're curious, she can tell you about just what they do at night.


**A Magical Angel**

_Every night I stay awake for just a bit more_

_The older Smashers think we're all asleep_

_But the truth is we're not_

_The door creaks, nearly closed_

_The light is cut off for us to sleep_

_But not quite yet_

_We're not sleeping quite yet_

_I know_

_I know that I know_

_Every night there's something to be said_

_A wish wanted so badly_

_I know_

_They're wishes wanted so badly_

_Every night I hear one voice quietly speak_

_My ears would twitch as I hear shuffling; someone getting up_

_Lucas, Ness, Nana, Popo_

_Villager, Toon Link_

_Diddy Kong, Kirby, Yoshi, and Squirtle, too_

_There's always one wish that needs granting_

_Maybe a chocolate cake or somebody special_

_I sometimes hear names_

_Names like "Tetra" or "Zelda"_

_The second name I wonder why…_

_Names like "Claus" or "Dixie Kong"_

_Sometimes, after a bad day, I hear someone responsible get up_

_Like Nana or Ness_

_I hear the window slide open, I think_

_Or maybe something meaningful is taken out_

_Sometimes Popo is with Nana_

_Sometimes Lucas wakes up and Ness wakes up right after_

_Villgar and Toon Link, too_

_I hear them talk quietly to each other_

_I get up, too_

_Sometimes Squirtle comes with me when I get up_

_The older Smashers like big Link, Pikachu, DK, and Meta Knight think we're asleep_

_But when really we aren't_

_Sometimes, I get up when everybody else is quiet, but probably not asleep_

_I know_

_I climb out of my covers and scurry to the window_

_When I'm at the window, I like to open it_

_Then it's easier to see all the stars in the black sky_

_They're like little, bright dots on a black sheet of paper_

_Only the paper doesn't look sad, it looks happier with the lights_

_Spotted, like a cheetah, but really pretty at night_

_Usually, when I go up to the window_

_I pick out one of the brightest stars in the sky—but only one _

_I think that if I leave other bright stars for the other children, their wishes will be granted, too_

_Then I close my eyes, imagining that star, and make a wish_

_I don't know if stars have power, but somebody magical does_

_I think that maybe whenever we wish on a star, the owner of that star hears our wish_

_And I wish, I hope, I'm sure that_

_Every time we ask really, truly, from the very bottom of our heart what we really, really, _really_ want_

_The owner of the star grants our wish_

_Like when Peach made a chocolate cake for us_

_Or when Master Hand let me, Roy, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and Young Link stay at the mansion_

_I was really happy to stay_

_Or like that time when Nana wanted a guardian, like I had Pikachu_

_The star owner granted that wish, too_

_There was this really special flower that Villager, Lucas, Nana and I took care of_

_After awhile, we were afraid because it was pretty but it looked like it might die_

_That flower was too pretty to die_

_So that night Nana and I got up to wish for it to live_

_Later Olimar helped us revive our flower_

_Our prayer worked_

_I bet it was a magical angel that owned that star_

_In fact, if you think about it enough, I bet that magical angel watches us every day_

_I bet they protect us from really, really bad things_

_Like bad storms_

_Or Tabuu hurting us badly_

_Or drowning_

_Or scary Pokemon like Garbodor or Cofagrigus or Rhyperior_

_Or Ganondorf wearing a tutu or Wario wearing a dress_

_That would be scary, but it's never happened_

_I'm thankful for that_

_There was also this one time when Toon Link tried to do a skateboarding trick_

_He got hurt, and we were scared that he was hurt badly_

_Dr. Mario said Toon Link was very lucky_

_That's how I know there must be some magical angel out there_

_A magical angel that not only owns that star, but wants to protect us younger Smashers_

_Maybe Pikachu has an angel who protects him, too_

_Maybe everybody does_

_Since us children have our magical angel, I want to be really good for the angel and make them happy_

_I bet the other children would want that, too_

_I guess I've said what I've wanted_

_I'm pretty sleepy, now_

_But don't worry_

_Sometime, soon I hope, I'll talk more about what we do at night_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'm sure the magical angel will give me good dreams_

_I'm sure they'll give the other children really good dreams, too_

_Goodnight!_

_**Author's Notes**_**: Yes, another poem-like thing! :D Technically, this is a poem to actually celebrate…LUCARIO GETTING INTO SSB4! *dances around* I was super happy when I found this out! Because of rumors of Zoroark replacing Lucario, you could imagine I was pretty worried about that. But Lucario made it! *squeal!* Yay! Okay, enough fangirling, me.  
>Story basically is, I found out Lucario got into SSB4, so I was overjoyed! In honor of Lucario making it in, I wanted to write a quick story and put it on , only I didn't know what story I could whip up with good quality as quick as a wink (well, okay, that' exaggerating, but you get the point). So instead of thinking of a short story, I looked up some humor story prompts. One prompt said to type in two basically random words, search them up (on the internet) and look at the images. On the spot, I looked up "carving stars". xD Several interesting pictures of stars (and pumpkins…with faces carved in them. xD) came up. The stars inspired me to write a story about, well, this. Only, originally it was going to be a story and not a poem. But, I thought it would be better as a poem.<strong>

**And like Pichu said, I will add to this as I have a few ideas. So, I don't have any specific questions…or do I? O.o  
>Well, honestly, I always have questions. So, I want to know what you guys thought of this poem. Not quite angst, not really humor. Just a little poem. What do you guys think of the poem? What do you think of Pichu's idea of a magical angel? If there's anything I should improve for next time, feel free to let me know!<br>Oh, and also, since I'm so happy about Lucario getting in, I'm going to throw out cookies and other stuff! :D Or…maybe it would be safer to just give it to you. *gives out various cookies, cake, ice cream, and raisins (I bet nobody will get this last joke. xD)*  
>:)<strong>


End file.
